Schwarz und Weiss
by Grishhak
Summary: Können Ork und Elb Freunde werden?rnEND Fortsetzung: "Erinnerungen"
1. Default Chapter

Schwarz und Weiss

(Die Geschichte ist für eine Challenge geschrieben, Thema: Außergewöhnliche Freundschaften)

Kapitel 1

Manadhil sah sich um. Es war dunkel und er konnte seine nähere Umgebung kaum erkennen. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht allein war. 20 andere Elben schlichen neben und hinter ihm durch das Unterholz des Waldsaumes. Er selbst war ihr Anführer, der von der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes den Auftrag bekommen hatte, die Grenzen zu sichern. Früher hatte diese Aufgabe Haldir zugestanden, doch nachdem dieser nicht mehr von der Schlacht in Helms Klamm zurückgekehrt war, hatte man Manadhil die Befehlsmacht über die Grenzwächter übertragen. Zuerst hatte er sich darüber gefreut, doch in Momenten wie diesen verwünschte er seine Aufgabe.

Er stoppte und hob den Arm. Trotz der Dunkelheit bemerkten die anderen Elben diese Geste und hielten an. Vor ihnen schimmerte ein Feuer durch die Blätter der Büsche und leises Grölen wehte zu ihnen herüber. Sie hatten sie gefunden! Eine Gruppe Orks, die zwei Tage zuvor die Grenzen Lóriens überschritten hatte, hatte ihr Lager auf einer Lichtung aufgeschlagen. Sie schienen die Anwesenheit der Elben noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und so hatten Manadhil und seine Truppe den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.

Er bedeutete den anderen, sich bereit zu machen und zog seinen Bogen. Ein leises Rascheln verriet ihm, dass die Anderen seinen stummen Befehl verstanden hatten. Langsam schlichen sie weiter auf die Lichtung zu und schwärmten aus, um die Orks zu umzingeln. Am Saum angekommen hielten sie inne und Manadhil hatte zum ersten mal Zeit, ihre Gegner genauer zu betrachten. Vor ihnen saßen etwa 30 Orks um ein kleines Feuer und schienen nichts von ihrem Schicksal zu ahnen.

Gleich darauf sah Manadhil, dass die anderen Elben rund um die Lichtung herum bereit waren und ihn ansahen. Er legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, zielte, schoss und der ihm am nächsten sitzende Ork fiel tot nach vorne. Geschrei wurde unter den Orks laut, als sie den Angriff bemerkten, doch schon gingen weitere Pfeile zwischen ihnen nieder und fanden mit tödlicher Präzision ihr Ziel. Mit einem Kampfschrei sprang Manadhil auf und zog sein Schwert. Mehrere Elben taten es ihm gleich und sie stürzten sich auf die noch immer verwirrten Orks.

Doch diese fingen sich schnell wieder und schon bald fand Manadhil sich im Zweikampf mit einem von ihnen wieder. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert auf den Ork ein, doch diesem gelang es immer wieder, die Schläge des Elben zu parieren und langsam wurden Manadhils Schläge schwächer. Wie nebensächlich nahm er wahr, was sich um ihn herum abspielte und so entging es ihm auch, dass bereits die meisten Orks gefallen waren, doch die verbliebenen lieferten den Elben erbitterte Kämpfe. Nur knapp gelang es Manadhil, dem auf seinen Hals gezielten Hieb des Orks auszuweichen und er schwankte. Der Ork nutzte seine Blöße und stieß sein Schwert vor. Manadhil spürte den stechenden Schmerz, als die Klinge in sein Fleisch drang. Wie in Trance sah er an sich herunter und erblickte den tiefen Schnitt an seiner Seite, aus dem Blut lief. Sein Blut, wie er mit Schrecken feststellen musste.

Doch noch lebte er. Wütend warf er sich auf den Ork. Seine wilden Schläge, geführt mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, drängten den Ork in die Defensive, doch schon bald erlahmten seine Bewegungen wieder und es gelang seinem Gegner, in die Offensive überzugehen. Ein gut gezielter Hieb des Orks traf auf Manadhils Klinge und schleuderte diese aus seiner Hand. Wehrlos sah Manadhil seinen Gegner an und erwartete sein Ende. Dieser ging auf ihn zu, doch statt ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen, legte er ihm seine Hand um den Hals und hielt das Messer an die Kehle des Elben.

„Sag, ihnen, sie sollen aufhören!"

Knurrte der Ork in Manadhils Ohr. Dieser versteifte sich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Klinge ritzte seine Haut, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er wollte seine Heimat nicht verraten und blieb stumm. Der Ork bemerkte es und drückte das Messer stärker an Manadhils Kehle. Als der Elb noch immer nicht reagierte, übernahm der Ork dies für ihn und brüllte.

Augenblicklich wurde es still auf der Lichtung und alle sahen Elb und Ork an.

„Zieht euch zurück!", schrie der Ork die Elben an, „Oder er stirbt!"Fassungslos betrachteten die lórischen Krieger die Szene und ließen von ihren Gegnern ab. Langsam gingen sie zurück zum Waldsaum. Die Orks nutzten die Gelegenheit und versammelten sich um Manadhil und den Ork. Langsam wichen auch sie zurück. Als die Elben bemerkten, dass der Ork nicht vorhatte, ihren Hauptmann frei zu geben, stürzten sie sich schreiend wieder auf die Orks, doch der Ork, der Manadhil festhielt, warf sich den Elben über die Schulter und der Trupp verschwand im Unterholz.


	2. 2

Kapitel 2

Nur schwach nahm Manadhil wahr, wie er durch den Wald getragen wurde. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, brachen sie durch das Gestrüpp des äußeren Waldsaums und fanden sich auf ebenem Gelände wieder. Erschöpft warfen sich die nun stark dezimierten Orks in eine Mulde und blieben sitzen. Der Ork, der noch immer Manadhil auf dem Rücken hatte, nahm diesen herunter und ließ ihn hart auf den Boden fallen. Manadhil bemerkte seine Chance und versuchte aus der Reichweite des Orks zu kommen. Doch dieser war noch nicht so müde, dass er Manadhils Versuch übersehen hätte und ließ sich auf den Elben fallen.

Scharf sog Manadhil die Luft ein, als er das Gewicht des Orks auf sich spürte. Er kämpfte gegen eine Ohnmacht an und es gelang ihm auch einigermaßen, das Bewusstsein zu behalten. Der Ork drehte ihn auf den Rücken und fesselte ihn. Manadhil war zu schwach, sich auch nur im geringsten zu wehren. Zu viel Blut hatte er durch seine Wunde verloren.

Der Ork schien zu merken, dass der Elb verbluten würde, wenn sich niemand um seine Wunde kümmerte. Mit einem Grunzen kniete er sich neben Manadhil und zückte sein Messer. Manadhil versuchte, sich vor der langsam näherkommenden Klinge zurückzuziehen, doch dies brachte ihm nur einen unergründlichen Blick des Orks ein, bevor dieser das Hemd des Elben zerschnitt und so die Wunde freilegte. Geronnenes Blut verkrustete bereits Teile der Wunde, doch an einer Stelle floss noch immer ein zähflüssiges Rinnsal heraus.

Der Ork packte Manadhil an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf die unverletzte Seite. In einer für den Elben unverständlichen Sprache rief er einem seiner Kameraden etwas zu. Dieser erhob sich und brachte ihm einen Wasserschlauch. Der Ork riss ein Stück von Manadhils Tunika ab und reinigte die Wunde. Obwohl er sehr vorsichtig vorging, zuckte der Elb vor Schmerzen zusammen.

Der Ork bemerkte die Reaktion des Elben und hielt inne. Er legte das Tuch zur Seite und beugte sich über Manadhil. Behutsam drehte er den Kopf des Elben so, dass er in seine Augen sehen konnte. Die Augen des Elben waren vor Schmerzen geweitet, doch der Ork glaubte, auch Furcht in ihnen zu sehen. Furcht und Hass. Er erwiderte den Blick und lange sahen sie sich schweigend an. Langsam wich der Schmerz aus Manadhils Augen und der Ork griff wieder zu dem Tuch.

Diesmal zuckte Manadhil nicht zurück, als der Stoff seine Haut berührte und die Wunde reinigte. Als der Ork seine Arbeit beendet hatte, zog er sein Hemd aus und riss es in Streifen, aus denen er dem Elben einen provisorischen Verband machte. Ungläubig sah Manadhil den Ork an. Doch dieser schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, sondern verknotete mit unergründlicher Miene den Verband um Manadhils Hüfte.

„Warum?"

Kam es leise über Manadhils Lippen. Der Ork stockte und sah den Elben an. Wie schon zuvor verwunderten die Augen des Orks den Elben. Er konnte keinen Hass in ihnen sehen, noch Grausamkeit oder Wut. Doch das, was er sah, konnte er nicht deuten. Denn wie Mitleid kam es ihm vor. Und wie Trauer. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Orks konnten diese Gefühle nicht haben. Sie durften diese Gefühle nicht haben. Und doch war es dem Elben, als würde genau das aus den Augen seines Gegenübers sprechen.

Der Ork antworte nicht auf die Frage Manadhils. Er wandte sich wieder ab und ging zu seinen Kameraden, nicht ohne sich vorher versichert zu haben, dass Manadhil nicht fliehen konnte. Dieser blieb mit seinen Gefühlen zurück und sah dem Ork nach. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er in den Augen des Orks gesehen hatte. Doch bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er glitt in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

Huhu? Ließt das irgendwer??


	3. 3

Kapitel 3

Als Manadhil erwachte, war es um ihn herum dunkel. Zuerst dachte er, es müsse Nacht sein, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er sich in einer Höhle befand. Er konnte Stimmen hören und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Doch bereits diese kleine Bewegung bereitete ihm solche Schmerzen, dass ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat und er leise aufstöhnen musste.

Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn am Boden. „Nicht aufstehen"vernahm Manadhil die raue Stimme des Orks, der sich um seine Wunde gekümmert hatte. Der Elb gab sich Mühe, klar zu sehen und es gelang ihm. Seine Augen fokussierten sich und er erkannte den Ork. Dieser hob mit einer Hand Manadhils Kopf leicht an. Mit der anderen hielt er eine Schale an den Mund des Elben. „Trink!", befahl er ihm. Manadhil war zu schwach, um sich zu widersetzen und die zähflüssige Brühe rann durch seine Kehle. Sie brannte in seinem Mund und er hustete. Der Ork stellte die Schale wieder ab und bettete Manadhils Kopf auf die Laken, auf denen der Elb lag. Dann sah er sich um.

Anscheinend war niemand in der Nähe, denn er sprach Manadhil an. „Du hast nach dem Grund gefragt. Erinnerst du dich?"Das tat Manadhil und er nickte leicht. Doch sofort hielt er inne, denn er merkte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Der Ork legte ihm einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn. „Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst: Ich weiß es selber nicht."Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich heiße Pradish. Und du?"

Verwirrt sah Manadhil Pradish an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Manadhil", flüsterte er. Pradish wechselte das Tuch auf Manadhils Stirn. Leise wiederholte er den Namen des Elben, bevor er sich wieder an diesen wandte. „Ich komme gleich wieder, Manadhil."Er verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des Elben.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Pradish zurück und hielt Manadhil einen Teller hin. Der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch stieg dem Elben in die Nase und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. „Hunger?", fragte Pradish ihn. Skeptisch betrachtete Manadhil das Essen, doch sein Hunger siegte über seine Zweifel und er versuchte, nach dem Teller zu greifen. Pradish lachte und drückte Manadhils Arm zurück nach unten. Dann setzte sich der Ork wieder neben den Elben und half ihm, sich aufzurichten.

Manadhils Körper protestierte gegen die Bewegung und er stöhnte auf. Pradish hielt ihn fest und gab ihm den Teller. Dankbar nahm Manadhil ihn. Gierig machte er sich über das Essen her und war in kürzester Zeit fertig. Zufrieden stellte er den Teller wieder auf den Boden und sah Pradish an, der ihn immer noch fest hielt. Doch Pradish schaute ihn nicht an. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als würde er etwas betrachten, das weit hinter der Höhlenwand lag. Manadhil räusperte sich leise und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des Orks wieder auf sich.

Langsam drehte Pradish den Kopf und sah den Elben an. Einen Moment lang konnte Manadhil wieder diesen Blick sehen, den er nicht deuten konnte, doch dann war es bereits vorbei, noch bevor Manadhil sich sicher sein konnte, es wirklich gesehen zu haben.

Pradish half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. Er selbst blieb neben dem verletzten Elben sitzen. Die Müdigkeit machte sich in Manadhil breit und langsam glitt er über in langen, erholsamen Schlaf. Pradish sah auf ihn herunter und stellte fest, dass Manadhil schlief. Er lehnte sich gegen die Höhlenwand und betrachtete den Elben nachdenklich. Doch bald machte sich die Müdigkeit auch bei ihm bemerkbar. Schon bald fiel sein Kinn auf seine Brust und er schlief ein.

susisorglos: Happy End?? Bei mir? fiesgrins neinnein, es wird schon eins geben und das wird auch noch dauern, weil ich hier 2 ffs mache, weil schwarz und weiß ein beitrag für ne challege ist. s und w sind nur 5 kaps, es geht danach aber weiter, nur halt ein anderer titel.

Nuepi: oh! freu ja, die thematik ist ja auch interessant! und deine geschichte ist auch super, aber ich find nicht die zeit, weiterzulesen heul

Ravana: na, du kennst es ja schon g aber du kennst noch nicht alles ;) und was meinst du mit dem briefspiel?

amlugwen: Pradish heißt mein kleiner ;)

ork: Klappe und strammgestanden! Morgenapell! Schnauze halten und abmarsch! Strafexpedition zum Pilzesammeln in Lorien!!!!

Und, wollt ihr weiterwissen?


	4. 4

Kapitel 4

Als Manadhil wieder erwachte, bemerkte er als aller erstes, dass sein Magen knurrte. Hungrig öffnete er die Augen. Direkt neben ihm erkannte er Pradish, der in sich zusammengesackt dasaß. Das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust verriet dem Elben, dass er noch immer schlief. Leise, um den Ork nicht zu wecken, richtete Manadhil sich auf, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne seine Verletzung gemacht. Er fühlte ein unangenehmes ziehen an seiner Seite und atmete scharf durch seine geschlossenen Zähne aus. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Seite und legte sich auf den Verband. Er fühlte etwas feuchtes und zog seine Hand zurück. Sie war blutverschmiert. Die Wunde musste sich durch seine Bewegung wieder geöffnet haben.

Noch immer starrte er auf seine Hand, als er ein Knurren hörte und im nächsten Moment zurück auf die Decken, auf denen er gelegen hatte, gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und blickte in Pradish's verschlafene Züge. Sein Stöhnen musste den Ork geweckt haben. Einen Moment sahen sie sich wie versteinert an, bis Pradish schließlich knurrte und sich zurück auf seine Platz fallen ließ.

„Mach das nie wieder.", warnte er Manadhil. „Fast hätte ich dir's Genick gebrochen!" Pradishs Stimme klang eindeutig vorwurfsvoll. Beide schwiegen, bis sich Manadhil vom Hunger getrieben an den Ork wendete. „Ich habe Hunger." Zögerlich kamen die Worte über seine Lippen und Pradish bemerkte, dass er ohne es zu wollen den verletzten Elben eingeschüchtert hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch als er seinen Blick auf den Elben richtete, war es bereits verschwunden und Manadhil sah in diese unergründlichen Augen.

„Deine Wunde hat sich wieder geöffnet. Ich muss den Verband wechseln." Es war eine Feststellung. Pradish beugte sich über Manadhil und hob sein Messer. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch drang der Stahl durch den Stoff. Die Hälften des Verbandes fielen auf den Boden und legten die Wunde frei. In der Tat – sie hatte sich wieder geöffnet. Pradish rümpfte die Nase, als er sich die Verletzung genauer ansah. Das Fleisch des Elben war rot und geschwollen. An den Rändern hatte die Haut bereits angefangen, wieder zuzuwachsen, doch in der Mitte blutete die Wunde.

Pradish stand auf und ließ Manadhil ohne Erklärung liegen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Becher wieder, in dem sich eine dunkle, zähflüssige Brühe befand. Er stellte das Wasser zur Seite und hielt Manadhil den Becher an die Lippen. Dieser versuchte angeekelt den Kopf wegzudrehen und biss die Zähne zusammen, doch Pradish hielt ihn fest und zwang seine Zähne auseinander. „Jetzt komm schon, du musst das trinken.", raunte er. Dann kippte er den Becher und die Brühe rann durch Manadhils Kehle. Der Elb würgte und hustete, als er die Flüssigkeit schmeckte.

Pradish ignorierte ihn und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu versorgen. Als er vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch die Wunde reinigte, zuckte Manadhil wie jedes Mal zusammen. Der Ork schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wunde schien schlimmer zu sein, als es aussah. Er nahm für den Elben undefinierbare Kräuter und Blätter aus einem Beutel, der um seine Hüfte hing und bröselte sie in das Wasser. Danach wusch er die Wunde noch einmal aus. Manadhil war überrascht, als er die kühlende Wirkung des Wassers und der Kräuter auf seiner Haut spürte. Er sah Pradish fragend an, doch der lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Das Gehabe des Orks war für Manadhil ein Rätsel. Nichts von dem, was er vom Zeitpunkt seiner Gefangennahme an erwartet hatte, war so eingetroffen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Langsam fing er sogar an, sich zu freuen, dass Pradish sich um ihn kümmerte. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken! Pradisch war ein Ork, er war ein Elb! Niemals konnten sie Freunde sein, das wäre Hochverrat! Und doch – er konnte es nicht leugnen, er fing an, sich in Gesellschaft des Orks wohl zu fühlen.

Pradish beendete seine Arbeit und Verband Manadhils Wunde sorgfältig. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Elben. „Essen gibt es gleich." Damit stand er wieder auf und ließ Manadhil zurück. Dieser stellte verunsichert fest, dass er plötzlich eine seltsamen Anflug von Bedauern verspürte. Machte es ihm tatsächlich etwas aus, dass  
der Ork gegangen war? War das möglich? Wütend und im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst ließ er sich noch einmal die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage durch den Kopf gehen.

Sillyana: Danke für dein Review, und weiter geht's!

amlugwen: auch an dich ein großes Dankeschön, erhaltene Leser freuen einen doch gleich doppelt!

ork ;): Und die isst du gefälligst selber! ggg Und was Manadhil bedeutet? Moment, ich seh nach... also, manadh heißt Bestimmung, Schicksal, Verderben und –il ist einfach nur ne endung ;)

Ravana: was ist an Pradish süß??????


	5. 5

Kapitel 5

Pradish kam bereits nach kurzer Zeit zurück und reicht Manadhil etwas, das wie Brot aussah und mit etwas Fleischähnlichem belegt war. Der Elb rümpfte die Nase. Das Essen sah nicht gerade danach aus, als wäre es nach seinem Geschmack. Pradish stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist? Ich dachte, du hättest Hunger! Jetzt sag bloß nicht, du hättest das nicht ernst gemeint!", schalte der Ork Manadhil. Der Elb blickte Pradish an. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens schließlich überwandt er seine Scheu und griff nach dem Brot. Er biss rein und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Es schmeckte nicht so schlecht, wie er vermutete hatte. Es schmeckte sogar gut!

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Pradish den Elben beim Essen. Langsam ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Platz an Manadhils Seite sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wieso tat er das eigentlich? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Manadhils Frage, die er ihm kurz nach dem Kampf gestellt hatte, absolut berechtigt gewesen war, doch er konnte sie einfach nicht beantworten. Er blickte wieder auf den Elben. Es schien Manadhil geschmeckt zu haben, denn er lag zufrieden auf den Decken. Seine geschlossenen Augen verrieten dem Ork, dass er wieder in eine Art Heilschlaf geglitten war. Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über Pradishs Gesicht er vergewisserte sich, dass Manadhil auch wirklich gut zugedeckt war, bevor er sich wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken zuwandte.

Warum tat er das? Der Elb war sein Feind, und dennoch half er ihm. Er hätte den Elben doch einfach verrecken lassen können, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte ihn mitgenommen und sich um ihn gekümmert. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wurde er verrückt? Nagende Zweifel kamen in Pradish auf. Irgendetwas musste schließlich nicht stimmen, sonst würde er sich doch nicht so benehmen! Zum Glück wusste bis jetzt niemand, was er hier tat, aber was, wenn? Er konnte den Elben nicht immer verstecken. Gerade hatte Manadhil versucht, aufzustehen. Was, wenn es ihm einmal gelang und er es nicht merkte? Dann würde es nicht lange dauern und sein Geheimnis würde gelüftet werden. Er wusste, welche Strafe auf sein Vergehen stand. Das hatte er immer gewusst. Aber was war mit Manadhil?

Halt! Da war es schon wieder! Wieso machte er sich Sorgen um den Elben? Sein eigenes Leben stand auf dem Spiel! Wieso kümmerte ihn das Leben seines Feindes? Sein Blick glitt über den Körper des schlafenden Elben. Schutzlos ausgeliefert lag er da, und doch schlief er ruhig. Ja, warum eigentlich? Manadhil hätte ihn in der Schlacht getötet, wenn es nur ein ganz kleines bisschen anders verlaufen wäre. Warum ließ er ihn nur am Leben?

Pradish blieb keine Zeit, weiterzudenken. Plötzlich erklang das Klirren von Schwertern und Kampfeslärm drang zu ihm vor. Erschrocken sprang er auf und griff nach seinem Schwert. In diesem Augenblick stürmten Gestalten die Höhle und im nu fand sich Pradish umzingelt wieder. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken erkannte er, wer seine Gegner waren. Er kämpfte gegen Elben!

In diesem Moment hörte er, wie Manadhil hinter ihm aufstöhnte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ein Fehler. Viel zu spät bemerkte er den Pfeil und schon spürte er, wie das spitze Geschoss in seinen Rücken drang. Dann fing alles an, sich um ihn zu drehen. Er stolperte weiter. Fast hatte er den Elben erreicht, der langsam aufwachte, als sich ein anderer Elb vor den Ork stellte und ihm den Weg versperrte. Der Elb zog sein Schwert und bohrte es in Pradishs Eingeweide. Ungläubig sah dieser in das Gesicht seines Feindes. Die Genugtuung darin.

„Pradish!" Manadhils Schrei lenkte ihn ab. Er sah Manadhil trotz seiner Verletzung aufspringen und zu ihm rennen. „Manadhil..." Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. Entsetzt betrachtete Manadhil den am Boden liegenden Ork. „Nein!" Er viel auf die Knie und Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. Ungehindert fielen sie auf den Boden. Fassungslos beobachteten die anderen Elben die Szene. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien, stand Manadhil auf, die Hand an seine Seite gepresst, und versuchte, mit der noch freien Hand den toten Ork hochzuheben.

Ein anderer Elb löste sich aus der Starre und zog Manadhil von Pradish weg. „Komm, wir müssen weg!" Mit vereinten Kräften zogen Die Elben Manadhil aus der Höhle und setzten ihn auf ein Pferd. Manadhil nahm all das kaum wahr. Tränen vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Er spürte, wie sich jemand hinter ihm aufs Pferd schwang und ihn festhielt. Dann ritten sie los, Richtung Lórien.

Ende

Hier endet jetzt „Schwarz und Weiß", aber ab nächster Woche geht es mit „Erinnerungen" weiter.

Um was es dort geht? Um Manadhil. Und um Pradish, auch wenn er tot ist, aber auch er wird dabei sein. Und wer ist Verdash, die Ork-Kriegerin? Das und mehr erfahrt ihr in „Erinnerungen"

Und nun zu den Reviews, die ja massig da waren freu:

Vitani: Danke! Und nächste Woche geht's weiter ;)

stern: Auch an dich danke ;) Und du bist ja brutal! So angerichtete hab ich Manadhil nun auch wieder nicht, schließlich hab ich Pradish Gefühle gegeben!

Ravana: ha. Ha. Ha. Wirklich seeehr süß… verzieht sich beleidigt in eine Ecke

Antworten auf Reviews, die nicht kamen pfeif:

amlugwen und den ork: Wo seid ihr denn? Ich warte nun schon mehrere tage sehnsüchtig auf ein review, aber es kommt nichts!! ganz lieb schaut


End file.
